Barbara Cain
Barbara Cain was formerly the daughter of a police officer working in the same precinct as Mikey's uncle. However, a crooked cop working for Alaric turned into a bloodbath with her near death, which involved Alucard to save and change her, making her a part of his coven, the Nightwalkers. Characteristics *'Name': Barbara Cain *'Codename': Stray Cat *'Age': 17 *'Hair': Green (white streaks when she's turned) *'Eyes': Brown (Red) *'Likes': Training, working on her computer, Jurassic Park movies *'Dislikes': People interrupting the movie, pickles *'Family': David Cain (father deceased), Margaret Cain (mother deceased) Appearance Human/Vampire Barbara is a breathtaking beauty of a seventeen year old, with an athletically built body for gymnastics. Her green hair is medium length going down to her back, with a braided tail on the left side of her face, and with white streaks in the braid, as well as on the right. She had bite marks originally on the right side of her neck, but they have long since faded. She has red eyes as well. She usually wears a black turtleneck shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a blue jean mini-skirt with black pantyhose and brown boots. Nightwalker Uniform True Form Background Barbara Cain is the daughter of police officer David Cain. Her mother died when she was four, leaving for her dad to bring her into work to take care of her before and after school. They had a good life together, even on her graduation day. However, the night on New Year's Eve after her graduation, a crime lord Marion Bishop was sent into custody and accused of killing a cop. However, a snowstorm forces the prison transport to hunker down at the precinct that Barbara and her father are at until it's over. However, a corrupt Police Captain, Marcus Duvall assembles a team to kill Bishop. He and Bishop were both partners in crime, but got too greedy, which forced Bishop to kill one of his partners to keep from killing him. Now Duvall was out to kill him before he could testify about their involvement. Heavily outnumbered and outgunned by the corrupt street cops and SWAT officers, Barbara sets free and arms the prisoners to bolster the defense of the station. Both her father and Bishop forge an uneasy truce between cops and criminals and their combined efforts repel several more attacks by the corrupt police officers. They then decide to take action instead of waiting for another attack. With so few defenders left alive, the precinct stands vulnerable to attack. Barbara suddenly remembers a sewage tunnel running beneath the building and the survivors set fire to the station to cover their escape and flee down the passageway. When they emerge from the tunnel, the survivors find themselves surrounded by the corrupt policemen. The real traitor is revealed to be O'Shea, a retiring cop who didn't wish to die for a crook, and Duvall prepares to execute the rest, starting with Barbara's father, and then fatally shoots Barbara. At that time, Alucard, sensing the commotion, arrives at the scene slaughters the crooked cops, allowing Bishop to run, and accidental bites Duvall without slicing his head, allowing him to get away. Seeing Barbara dying, he goes to her, and asks her if she whats a second chance. She accepts, and Alucard bites her, turning her and saving her life. Personality Barbara is described as a teenager who is intelligent and witty. Although born of a police officer family, she acts differently from mot other police families. For instance she preferred to be called Barb or Barbsi, without sounding like they were talking to an old woman. On usual occasion, she likes to transform out of her True Form, just to see the boys' reaction to seeing her naked, which she teases them all about. While it is unknown how she is able to obtain her True Form so early, she says she feels free when either in her transformed state or in the nude, which is why she likes to sleep in the nude. Upon showing her human form to Nathan, she forgot to put on clothes, as she had grown used to not needing them; due to feeling a sense of freedom in her True form. She especially takes delight in transforming in front of people to see their shocked reaction, due to her true form making her sound male. Her love for her true form extends to great anger should someone harm it or insult its appearance, as seen from how upset she got after her tail was damaged. She even at times licks herself, or teases Jinx or Claire if either one would like to give either of them a tongue bath. Although relatively calm and mature when a situation calls for it, Barbara is quite laid-back and playful, often teasing or flirting with either boys or those younger than her, such as Nathan or Jinx when they're alone. Barb prefers to have Code Red at times when not drinking blood. Skills/Abilities Abilities *'Orange Knight' Skills *'Unarmed Combat': Barbara is a master martial artist. After her change, Alucard trained her to fight and protect herself. Barbara is also a skilled acrobat as she was once on her highschool's gymnastics team. She is trained in boxing, Dragon Style Kung Fu, Judo, stick fighting, and many more. Equipment *'Night Watch': A special holographic watch, created by Nathan Forge, so that his team and allies can stay in contact. The watch creates a three-dimensional display in front of the user, to display whatever they might need to see. The size of the display can vary depending upon the data it is accessing. It is capable of two-way audio and visual communication. It also has a built-in GPS, allowing one watch to track another. Relationships Barbara's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Trivia *Barbara was inspired by both Batgirls, Barbara Gordon and Cassandra Cain. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Nightwalkers